Truth or Dare: marauder way
by awesome.is.the.word
Summary: Oh no! The marauders and more are playing truth or dare! What's worse is that they are going to make up a new rule for this game to make it more 'interesting',but what exactly is interesting to the marauders? Now with Beta Reader! Thanks to angelauthor14!
1. Beginning

**Hey ppl. This is my third fanfic. I hope you like it. It's about the marauders when they play truth or dare. I know many people have done this, I just wanted to try one, and this one is different. The marauders add a new rule to the game! You can never trust the marauders when it comes to truth or dare!**

**By the way...this chapter has Beta Reader! Thanks to...angelauthor14!**

* * *

**Truth or Dare-Marauder way

* * *

**

**Beginning

* * *

**

"I'M BORED," complained Sirius Black.

The marauders (apart from Peter Pettigrew), were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, bored? I never knew a marauder could get bored! Anyways, they couldn't go sneaking off with James' invisibility cloak because they weren't alone in the common room.

"We all are, idiot," said James.

"Well, except for me," said Remus who was reading a book about werewolves.

"Whatever," replied Sirius," Lets do something………I know! Lets tell jokes!"

"Fine," said James.

"Why do dogs bury bones in the ground?" asked Sirius.

"Will you shut up about the dog jokes, you dog," replied James.

"Because you can't bury them in trees!" replied Sirius, laughing madly.

"Shut up, paddy!" warned James.

"Fine, sheesh. Man, you don't have dog humor!" replied Sirius.

"Can we like play a game?" asked James.

"Ooooooohhh! I know, lets play that dog game! You know, doggy, doggy, who's got your bone. Some one sto-," suggested Sirius excitedly.

"SHUT UP!" shouted James.

Sirius looked at James with a pretend hurt in his eyes.

"I know. Why don't we play truth or dare?" suggested Remus.

"Truth or what?" both James and Sirius asked confusedly.

"It's a muggle game where you pick a person and ask them truth or dare. If they pick truth you ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully, if they pick dare you have to dare them to do something," explained Remus.

"Wow! I'm seriously joining in!" said an excited James.

"Hey, you're not Sirius, I am," said Sirius.

"What? I didn't even say your name, idiot," said James.

"Yes you did! You said 'I'm sirius-ly joining in'" said Sirius repeating James' words.

"Idiot. He didn't say your name. Anyways. Lets play, I'll start," said Remus," Truth or Dare, padfoot?"

"Wait, what if someone lies about the truth thingie?" Sirius asked Remus while looking at James.

"Hey!" James replied indignantly.

"Fine, we will use a truth potion. I'll go get it," replied Remus while running to his trunk and getting it while James looked around nervously.

"Truth or dare Padfoot?" asked Remus when he returned to the common room with a bottle of potion.

"ummmmm……," said Sirius.

"Oh, come on! Be a man paddy and pick dare!" said James.

"Uh, fine. Dare," replied Sirius not sure he could trust Remus.

"Ok, I dare you to wear one of Lily's skirt and top and run around the common room," dared Remus while laughing.

"Evil werewolf," muttered Sirius so only Remus could hear before walking of to the boys dormitories to grab James' cloak so he can sneak into the girl dormitories.

Later Sirius came out dressed in one of Lily's red miniskirts and a white top! He started running around the common room while James, Remus and the rest of the people who were present in the common room were laughing in hysterics. He kept running until Lily found out it was her clothes he was wearing.

"BLACK! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?!" shouted Lily.

"Uuuummmmm……It was a dare," replied Sirius.

"Oh really? And how do you know what that game is?" asked Lily.

"Moony told us," replied Sirius," you wanna play with us?"

"Uuuummmm……OK, but only if Alice gets to play," replied Lily.

"Oh, ok. If you get to pick one girl then I pick one guy," said Sirius before shouting," ey, Frank, you wanna play Truth or Dare?" asked Sirius.

"Truth or what?" asked Frank confusedly.

"Well if you come here I'll tell you," said Sirius.

Then Lily, Alice, Sirius and Frank sat in the circle with James and Remus. Then Remus started explaining what they had to do.

"Ummmm……padfoot, I think you can take of Lily's clothes now," said Remus.

"Naaaa, it feels kind of comfortable," replied Sirius.

"Well, can you at least make the skirt longer," replied Remus.

"Yes, we don't wanna look at your hairy legs," said James.

"Uh, fine, I'll go and change," said Sirius while getting up.

"Ummm. Black, you can keep those clothes, I don't want them anymore if I keep them then I would have to burn them," said Lily.

"HEY! Okay, Evans," said Sirius before going and changing. About two minutes later he came back.

"Okay, Prongz, truth or dare? asked Sirius.

"Ummm…… dare," replied James, but then he regretted saying that because of the evil smile that spread across Sirius' face.

"Hehehehehe……I dare you to take the clothes that I just had that belonged to Lily and go and dance here and sit on Brian Cowl's lap!" said Sirius evilly.

"NOOOO! Not that dork with glasses who picks his nose every day and eats it!" said James looking really scared.

"Yes, him," replied Sirius evilly.

"I swear to god, I WILL GET YOU BACK SIRIUS BLACK!" shouted James before walking to the boy's dormitories sadly.

Later James came back and started dancing in front of everyone while they cracked up laughing, he was as red as a tomato. Then after a minute or so of dancing he started dancing towards Brian Cowl then he sat in Brian's lap. Brian looked so shocked that when James got up he ran for it!

"Hey Potter, I didn't know you can dance so good," said Lily still laughing at the red James.

"Prongz, you know you suit each other," said Sirius as James raised his head proudly, but then when Sirius saw James proud he said while laughing," no, I didn't mean you and Evans. I meant you and Brian Cowl!"

SIRIUS BLACK! I am a sixth year and he is in his second year for Merlin's sake!" shouted James indignantly.

"Okay. Frank, truth or dare?" asked Remus trying to change the subject.

"I pick truth," said Frank.

" scardy-cat," muttered Sirius.

"What did you call me, Black?" asked Frank who heard Sirius.

"Ummm..nothing," replied Sirius quickly.

"Okay, lets continue with the game," said Remus.

"Yeah. Frank, who do you like most in this little group?" asked James handing him the truth potion.

At that point Frank's ears went a deep shade of red and he was blushing madly while he drank some truth potion and said," Alice," then he covered his mouth looking at the floor.

"Aaaawwwwww, Alice congratulations!" said Lily to Alice while Alice blushed madly and playfully slapped Lily on the arm.

"Okay, enough with the blushing and lets continue," said Sirius.

"Wow! I never knew that would be coming out of you paddy," said James in a surprised voice.

"Shut up, you deer!" said Sirius.

"I'M NOT A DEER I'M-," shouted James.

"Deer?" asked Lily.

"oh……ummm…it's just a saying," said Sirius.

Whatever, James truth or dare?" asked Frank.

"Hey! That's not fair, we didn't get a turn," said Lily indignantly for her and Alice.

"Yeah, let the girls have a turn," said James looking around nervously.

"Oh no, I want you to pick, truth or dare?" asked Frank evilly.

"erm……I'll go for truth this time, just to stay safe," said James still nervous.

"Hahahaha, what are your four worst fears?" asked Frank handing James the truth potion.

"Oh shit!" cried James drinking the potion," My first worst fear are teddy bears, my second fear is that I'm scared if any one finds out about my dolls," said James.

"Oh don't worry, I already found them," said Sirius laughing evilly.

"Oh shit! My third fear is if Lily goes out with Snivellus!" said James shamefully.

"Oh, I already did!" said Lily laughing.

"And my last one is that I'm afraid of butterflies," said James then suddenly he clapped his hand to his mouth as everyone started laughing so bad that they had to clutch their stomachs and were trying hard to breathe.

"Ok, my turn. Lily, truth or dare?" asked James.

"Ummm……truth," said Lily not sure if she can trust James with dares.

"Ok. What do you love about Snivillus that made you go out with him?" asked James handing her the potion.

Lily drank it while slightly blushing and said," Well, nothing really. I just feel sorry for him, I only like him as a friend. I only went out with him to get you jealous."

James opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Lily said," So. Alice, truth or dare?"

"uuummm……Dare," said Alice uncertainly.

"Hehehe, I dare you sit on Frank's lap for five turns," said Lily evilly.

"Uh, I hate you! I will get you back!" cried Alice before getting up sitting on Franks lap while blushing. Frank blushed madly as well.

"Okay, James. Truth or dare?" said Alice grinning while looking evilly at Lily.

James who knew what was happening said instantly," dare."

"Damn," muttered Lily.

"Muhuhuhahahahaha muhuhuhahahaha," laughed Alice.

"You know, you really are scary when you do that," said James and Sirius.

"Hey, watch what you say about her, okay!" said Frank angrily, but then he realised what he had just said and blushed and so did Alice.

"Anyways, I dare you to let Lily sit in your lap for six turns," said Alice finally getting her revenge.

"Uuuhhhh, I hate you Alice," replied Lily angrily while Alice just laughed. Then James, grinning went and picked Lily up and sat her on his lap while she blushed.

"Okay, this is kind of getting boring," complained Sirius.

"Hey! Just because you don't have any one on your lap," said James.

"Exactly," said Sirius," Can we make a new rule to make it more interesting?"

"fine," sighed Remus, "what do you suggest padfoot?"

"hmmm…who ever loses we call him a dog traitor," suggested Sirius.

"Shut up you stupid dog! No one is a dog like you," said James.

"dog?" said Lily.

"Oh…umm…another……um……another saying," said James.

"What ever, do you have anymore proper suggestions?" asked Lily.

"Ummm……we could……ummm," said Sirius," I know! Why don't we play it like this. Who ever fails to do the dare or tells a lie when we ask the question."

"Idiot, we're taking the truth potion," said James.

"Well, you have to answer first before you take the potion and if you fail to do the dare and you don't tell the truth you have to take one piece of clothing off," suggested Sirius.

"Black, that is the most stupidest suggestion I have ever heard!" said Lily.

"Oh fine," said Sirius in defeat, then he started whispering something to James in his ear.

Everyone was staring at the two as a smile quickly spread over James' face.

"Okay, my turn. Lily, truth or dare?" asked James grinning.

"I don't like that look on your face, so I'll pick truth," said Lily.

Then James smiled even more (if that is possible) and said while handing her the potion," Do you like the idea that padfoot just told us and what do you like most about it?"

"Damn," she muttered before drinking the potion and said," I love the idea! I like it because then I can see James without that much clothes," then she slapped her mouth to her face blushing so much that she was blushing everywhere!"

James then hugged her while she was in his lap and asked," So. Who votes that we play the game?"

Everyone put their hand up so Lily went first," Okay, Black. Truth or dare?" asked Lily.

"Dare," said Sirius, scared from the evil look on Lily's face.

She whispered to James what Sirius had to do. Sirius watched the two whispering in each others ears nervously, then he saw James grinning and looking evilly at Sirius.

"Oh, poor paddy!" said James smiling evilly.

"I know, the whole school will never ever get over this dare," said Lily evilly," I dare you to………………………"

* * *

**So? Do you like it? Please, now REVIEW! If you have any suggestions at what Sirius has to do for the dare tell me. Who ever has the most evil plan will win! So if you're evil REVIEW and tell me what should I make Sirius do? See you in the next chapter!**


	2. If you were mine

**OK! Here is my next chapter as promised! By the way I want you to read another fanfic of mine, it's called 'One Random Day'. Thanks. And by the way I would like to thank Johanna Black and Shnookemns for a brilliant idea of what Sirius has to do! But mine is slightly different. Read to find out…………**

**By the way, sorry that I had to re-do this, it was because I had to correct some things...also...this chapter has beta**

* * *

**If you were mine

* * *

**

"Oh, poor paddy!" said James smiling evilly again.

"I know, the whole school will _never, ever_ get over this dare," said Lily evilly, "I dare you to………………………"

"Alright already! You've already repeated this, now say it!" replied Sirius as Lily giggled.

"Okay! I dare you to sing to McGonagall 'If you were mine' by MARCOS HERNANDEZ in front of everyone! Tomorrow, since it is Saturday. We will lead her on to the Transfiguration courtyard and you will be there waiting for her to sing to her," replied Lily while laughing with the rest (except for Sirius who was, of course, furious.)

"WHAT! Come on! Prongz, make her not make do this!" moaned Sirius.

"Sorry, mate I would love to watch this," replied James laughing.

"Git," mumbled Sirius.

"Slytherin King," said James.

"HEY!" shouted Sirius indignantly, "Slytherin Queen!"

"Snape look-alike!" said James.

"Oh no you didn't!" shouted Sirius.

"Yeah I did," replied James.

"Malfoy look-alike," replied Sirius.

"HE-," started James but before he could begin his pouting Lily shouted, "Ok, enough!"

"Fine, Lily flower," said James.

"Don't call me that!" snapped Lily as James raised his hands in defeat.

"So? Can we go back to the game now?" asked Sirius.

"Someone has to complete the dare and your dare is tomorrow so we will continue tomorrow," replied James.

"Hear me, Evans. I WILL get you back tomorrow," threatened Sirius.

"Whatever. Since we have to continue tomorrow I'm going to sleep," said Lily getting up from James' lap quickly and looking at the clock, "Oh my god! It's 11:45pm! Alice are you coming?"

"Uumm...yeah," replied Alice reluctantly getting up from Frank's lap.

The girls departed as the boys rolled their eyes at the girls who went to sleep early, "Girls. Going to sleep early!" said Sirius.

Later at 12:30am all the boys went to sleep but it was Sirius who stayed awake in his bed for a little while thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow. Then he slowly fell asleep.

Next morning, he was dreaming of what he was going to do. He dreamt that he sang that song to McGonagall then she tackled him as if she was a football player...well...in this case. Then he quickly woke up with a start and realised that it was only James jumping on him.

"Git," muttered Sirius, "meant to be my friend."

"Hey! You've got to say that it will be fun seeing the shocked look on McGonagall's face!" reasoned James.

Then a smile spread across Sirius' face and he was soon cheerful.

"Thought so," replied James as he and his friend imagined McGonagall's face while heading for breakfast. When they sat down to eat Frank, Alice, Remus and Lily came up to them and started to laugh at Sirius. When they got tired laughing at Sirius (which took along time), they ate and went through the plan.

"Okay. Black, you wait at the Transfiguration courtyard while all of us go up to her and talk to her while leading her to the grounds and you will sing to her," Lily explained to Sirius and laughing, "Man, I wish I had a camera!"

"A what," asked James and Sirius together.

"It's this little box you can take pictures with," explained Lily.

"Let's get one!" said Remus and James in an excited tone.

"Anyways. Sirius, you wait on the grounds for us now," said Lily.

So then Sirius sulkily walked off to the grounds waiting for his doom while his 'friends' laughed and walked to the Transfiguration classroom where McGonagall was.

"Uuummm...hey, professor," said Lily uncertainly.

"Oh. Hello, Miss Evans," replied professor McGonagall.

"There is a student outside who wants to see you," made up James.

"Well, then call this student here, Mr. Potter," replied professor McGonagall.

"Well...you see. This student can't umm...actually move. Someone froze him," made up James.

"Okay then, come with me and let us go see this student," said professor McGonagall walking out with; James, Remus, Alice, Frank and Lily.

They walked behind McGonagall pointing and laughing at Sirius who was sticking his tongue out at them. Then before Sirius could open his mouth James made music come out of his wand and guess which song was on...the music played in 'If you were mine' without the lyrics so Sirius had to start singing and walking up to McGonagall while she stared at him in complete shock while he sang.

"_If you were mine,I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever needIf you were mine,I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want."_

Now everyone was staring at Sirius and McGonagall, some people even wolf-whistled and mostly the people laughed soo much that most people were on the floor laughing as Sirius blushed!

James then whispered to Remus, "Can you believe it, Moony? Sirius is actually blushing! Our boy has grown up and learn to show his feelings!" as Remus started to chuckle and as Sirius continued to sing.

"_Ohhh YeaaaEverything I dreamed aboutEverything that I talked aboutOne thing I can't live withoutI wanna get closer to youCan't stand being far awayKnowing that you don't feel the same wayQuestioning bring tears to your eyes_

_If you were mine,I be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need.If you were mine,I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want._

_Ohhh YeaaaAll words I sing aboutAll that is that I write aboutOnly thing I wanna hear aboutSo that I can get closer to youI know that there is someone else, but he's only thinking of himselfDoesn't make any sense for you to be lonely_

_If you were mine,I be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever needIf you were mine,I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want_

_Ohhh YeaaaLet me be the one to share your hopes and dreams withYou'll never be alone again, cuz' I will hold you endlesslyPlease don't be afraid to let your broken heart guide youInto these open arms that long to surround you, baby!!_

_If you were mine,I be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever needIf you were mine,I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want_

_If you were mine,I be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever needIf you were mine,I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want"_

Then he ended it with death glares at the remaining marauders and Frank, Alice and Lily who were laughing soo much they could hardly breathe!

"Mr. Black! What on Earth are you doing?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Uuuummm...singing to you," replied Sirius worried about what might happen to him next.

"Oh, is that so? Well I'm not interested in ignorant boys like you," replied McGonagall laughing to everybody's surprise.

As a lot of "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" came from the crowd Sirius took his chance to act as a smart-ass that he usually is and said, "So you're saying you're interested in boys but not ignorant ones and you're not interested in men," while raising his eyebrow as everybody laughed at his remark.

McGonagall blushed furiously and said, "Detention, Mr. Black."

As more OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH's came from the crowd Sirius moaned, "Why?"

"For acting like a smart-ass," said McGonagall to everybody's surprise again.

"What? Noooo fair! WOW! Minnie can swear!" stated Sirius.

"For those extra words, Mr. Black, I will make that a double detention and you have just lost Gryffindor 10 points!" said McGonagall as Gryffindors shot Sirius dirty looks but deep down they all knew that it was worth it.

Then professor McGonagall left. So the marauders (except for Peter who was still asleep), Alice, Lily and Frank made their way to one of the benches, sat down and returned to the game.

"Well, at least you didn't have to take any of your clothes of," said James trying to make his friend feel better.

Then Sirius said, "Oh, you wait Evans. I WILL get you back for this!" threatened Sirius.

Lily was looking at her nails and said, "You already said that, Black. Don't you have anything new to say?" asked Lily.

"Shut up. And I WILL get my revenge because it is my turn now!" said Sirius.

"Oh shit! I forgot about that! Damn you!" moaned Lily as everyone laughed.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" asked Sirius.

"OK. Uuuummmm...dare!" said Lily starting to regret what she said.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! I dare you to…"

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? If you have any ideas on what to dare Lily please review or if you don't still review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**YAY! REVIEWS!!**


	3. Look who it is

**Hey again! Thanks for the reviews! I know many of you are thinking that Sirius is going to dare Lily to kiss James, but guess what? He isn't! It's because James didn't defend Sirius with Sirius' dare! Here it is and please R&R! This is also on Beta!**

* * *

**Look who it is

* * *

**

"Okay. Truth or dare?" asked Sirius.

"Okay. Uuuummmm...dare!" said Lily already starting to regret her decision.

"Hehehehehehehe!" laughed Sirius evilly. Then James looked up hopefully at Sirius with puppy eyes. When Sirius realised what James wanted he said while laughing, "No prongz! I'm not going to dare her to do that!"

"Oooohhhh! Why not?!" moaned James.

"Because when I had to do my dare, you didn't even defend me. What kind of friend are you?" said Sirius crossing his arms.

"I don't care. And I'm a best friend! That's what kind of friend I am!" said James.

"Bad luck!" replied Sirius.

"Git!" said James.

"Thank you for the compliment! Oh, Slytherin queen!" replied Sirius smirking.

"OH NO YOU DIDN"T!" exclaimed James.

Oh yes I did," replied Sirius sniggering.

"Snivellus look-alike," replied James smirking.

"HEY! That's just too far!" shouted Sirius.

"HEY!" shouted Lily.

"HEY!" replied a voice behind them that made them jump up and look around. Behind them was the least person James wanted to meet right now! Behind them was a person who looked angry as he crossed his arms. It was none other than Severus Snape standing there and scowling at James.

"Oh, hey Snivellus! What are _you _doing in the transfiguration courtyard?" said James.

"WOW! Potter knows a big word, let's clap!" replied Severus. The only people who laughed were Lily and Alice which made James even angrier. Then Severus continued, "It's none of your business, Potter. But if you must know, I'm looking for Lily."

"Oooohhh! Sev, can you tell me later?" pleaded Lily.

This hurt Severus while he said, "Oh? OK, if spending time with Potter and his ignorant friends are better than me, fine!" replied Severus in a hurt voice. He started to walk off but before he could Lily held his arm and stopped him. All he could do is secretly grin as Lily touched him.

"Nooo! Ew! We were just playing truth or dare! You want to join?" said Lily.

"HEY! Who said you're bo-," stated Sirius to Lily but shut up as she shot him death glares.

"The _marauders _are playing truth or dare! As if! It's not like they can even do a dare!" said Severus laughing.

"Well believe it or not, paddy just sang to McGonagall a love song because he was dared!" replied James staring at Severus heatedly.

"HEY! Yeah, just tell everyone!" moaned Sirius.

"Fine, I'll play," replied Severus as James and Sirius moaned.

"Oh. Sev, there is also a new rule. If we don't do a dare or say the truth we have to take one piece of clothing off," said Lily.

"Oh okay," said Severus, "who's turn is it?"

"Mine," said Sirius angrily for some reason, "I was daring Lily something."

"Oh no!" said Severus miserably.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to make her do _that_! Especially after how prongz didn't defend me!" said Sirius as Severus quietly sighed in relief.

"Why do you always say that! What does everyone think you're going to dare me?" asked Lily.

"uuuummm...nothing!" said Sirius innocently, "anyways. I dare you to slap the person you hate the most!"

"Oh that's easy!" said Lily getting up and slapping James as Severus grinned.

"HEY!" said James indignantly.

"Wait! You didn't do the dare!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yes I did, idiot," said Lily.

"It's wrong!" said Sirius smartly.

"Prove it!" challenged Lily kind of blushing.

"Okay, take the truth potion!" said Sirius.

"No! This was a dare not truth!" said Lily trying not to take the potion that Sirius was stuffing in her hand.

"NOW! We're not going to finish until you drink that," said Sirius.

Lily while blushing drank the potion nervously.

"Okay! Who do you hate the most in this group?" asked Sirius.

"I hate myself," replied Lily, unable to stop herself.

"Really! Why?" asked Sirius though it wasn't part of the dare.

"Because I didn't say yes when James asked me out," blurted Lily before slapping her hand to her mouth while blushing furiously.

James grinned as Severus moaned in silence. James finally found the freedom to put his arm around her but she didn't allow. She said to James angrily, "Get your hand of me, Potter!"

"Hey! What happened to James?" came James' reply.

"Just shut it," snapped Lily.

"Shut what, Lily flower?" replied James smartly.

"Oh, hahahaha. Very funny," snapped Lily.

"I know!" replied James.

"Idiot," muttered Lily then saying, "Okay. Sev, truth or dare?"

"uuummmm...da-," started Severus.

"Wait! You lost the dare," reminded Sirius.

"Yeah. So?" asked Lily before catching on, "NOOOO!"

"Yes, you have to! It's the rules," replied Sirius smirking.

"What?" asked everyone except for Remus who was obviously the smartest.

"Well, don't you remember?" said Sirius, "If you lose you have to take a piece of clothing off!"

"Whoa! This is scary! Paddy remembering things!" exclaimed James, "Man, loving McGonagall has made you change into her!"

"Eeeeewwww!" moaned Sirius in disgust as everyone laughed.

Lily, who hoped everyone had forgot what she had to do, continued, "Okay. Sev, truth o-," started Lily hopefully.

"You're not going to get away that easily!" said Sirius as Lily groaned.

Then Lily, blushing because she didn't have that many clothes on, pulled her jumper off. Lucky it was winter! Because in Summer she wore nothing but a top, jeans and under things! Fortunately she still had a top, singlet, a bra, jeans and undies!

"Okay. Sev, truth or dare?" said Lily trying to ignore the stares James was giving her.

"Dare," replied Severus.

"Okay," said Lily giggling with Alice.

"What is it?" asked an interested James, Sirius and Frank.

"OH NO!" replied Severus as Lily looked at him evilly.

"Whhhaaaattttt?" whined James, Sirius and Frank.

"I don't like that look on your face!" said Severus miserably.

"Come on. It can't be that bad!" said Sirius reasonably.

"Oh, when Lily looks like that, it is!" replied Alice laughing.

"What? Does he have to wash his greasy hair?" asked James, Sirius and Frank.

"HEY!" replied Severus indignantly.

"Hehehehehe! I dare you to... shout to everyone that you are gay with Sirius Black," said Lily with fits of laughter.

"NOOOOO!!" shouted Sirius and Severus together.

"Is Snivillus gay?," asked James.

"Hell no, Potter!" shouted Severus.

"Oh well, it's still funny!" said James in laughter with the rest except for Severus and Sirius.

"I-If you d-don't, then y-you have to t-take something off!" said Lily still laughing.

"Hhhhmmmm...fine," said Severus in defeat.

Sirius covered his face as Severus stood up, but then decided he could tease Severus even more! When Severus stood up nearly everyone who was in that courtyard looked at him! Severus blushed madly as Lily, Alice, Frank, James, Sirius and Remus laughed. Lily cast a spell to make Severus' voice magnify.

"I a-am g-g-ga-gay w-with S-Sir-Sirius B-Black," said Severus as everyone in the courtyard were laughing their heads off!

Sirius took his moment and stood up and said aloud so that everyone could hear him, "Sorry, Snivillus! But I'm not gay, unlike you! I'm truly sorry!" also Sirius made a sorry face at the end as more laughter erupted from the audience.

Then finally Severus sat down and still blushing said, "Thanks a lot, Lily. Now the whole school thinks I'm gay!"

"Y-Yeah, but y-you have to a-admit that that was funny!" replied Lily trying to stop laughing.

"Well, I guess so," replied Severus also starting to smile at the 'harmless' joke.

"WOW! Snivillus can smile! Aaaaaahhhhhhh! My eyes are burning!" shouted Sirius and James covering their eyes.

"Oh, shut up, will you!" said Severus.

"Is there no limit to your rudeness?" said Sirius in a fake strict manner.

Severus couldn't help but smile at this, "Okay. Lupin, truth or dare?"

"Uuuuummmmm...I'll go on the safe-side and pick truth," replied Remus.

Remus regretted this because he knew what Severus might ask! And Remus didn't want to be asked that particular question! OH NO!

* * *

**So, did you like it? And by the way! REVIEW! Tell me if I should make it longer (or shorter (doubt it)). Should I make it funnier? Sorry it isn't that good! It's because I have other fanfics to do AND I did this chapter in between 11.00pm-12.20am! Can you believe it? But don't worry, I'm not sleepy! I'm usually hyper in this time! But today, I just don't know what happened! (cry) I want my hyperness back! WAAAAAAA! NNOOOOWWWWW!!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!YYYAAAAYYYYY! REVIEWS! HEHEHEHEHEHE!GOD HELP ME! WHAT HAS GOTTON INTO ME? I THINK I SHOULD CUT OFF ON COFFEE! HEHEHEHEHE! ;)**


	4. Franks turn! Gay Dumbledore?

**This chapter is now also on Beta!**

**Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update! It's because my family friends from Adelaide came to visit us in Melbourne. Yes I do live in Melbourne. That's not the only excuse! I also couldn't be bothered writing because I've been thinking of stuff lately (not about fanfiction). Anywayz, don't blame me if this is short! I have holiday homework to do that I haven't even started and there are only a couple of days left of my holidays! NOOO! WAAAAA!! ((cries like a baby) sniff sniff)**

"Oh, shut up, will you!" said Severus.

**(no, he is not talking to me! Although I wish he was!) this is actually from the previous chapter...**

"Is there no limit to your rudeness?" said Sirius in a fake strict manner.

Severus couldn't help but smile at this, "Okay. Lupin, truth or dare?"

"Uuuuummmmm...I'll go on the safe-side and pick truth," replied Remus.

Remus regretted this because he knew what Severus might ask! And Remus didn't want to be asked that particular question! OH NO!

* * *

**Franks turn! Gay Dumbledore?

* * *

**

"Okay," said Severus, trying to find out the truth although he already had clues, "Where do you and the rest of the marauders go every month?"

At this, Remus went pale and refused to answer but Severus replied, "You do know that even if you lose this truth you would have to take the potion after and still say the truth!"

Remus went even paler (if that is possible) and tried to refuse but he also knew that what Severus said was true. So no matter what they WILL know! Damn!

"Is there no other way?" said James and Sirius dramatically which didn't help Remus at all!

Everyone shook their heads in response.

"Fine," sighed Remus and then whispered, "I-I-I'm a W-We-Werewolf." Remus then hid his face in his hands as he heard gasps coming from everyone playing (yes, even James and Sirius)!

"Oh, shut up you two! You already know!" snapped Remus at James and Sirius.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as dramatic when you told us! So we wanted to know how it feels when you say it dramatically," said Sirius.

"Yeah!" replied James figuring out what Sirius just said.

"Idiots," muttered Remus then looking at the rest playing. They were still looking at him with a mixture of astonishment and fright.

"But he is still the very same Moony you know and see every day!" said Sirius annoyed by everyone's reaction.

"Yeah," said James for the second time.

"Mate, find something else to say," said Sirius to James.

"Yeah," said James again.

"Idiot," muttered Sirius.

"Look who's talking," snapped James.

"Sirius Black," said Sirius simply.

"Idiot, you know what I meant!" snapped James.

"Hello! Can we go back to the game now?" said Lily who finally had accepted that Remus is a werewolf.

"We most certainly will, Lily flower," said James.

"Potter, if you know what's good for you, you will shut up!" said Lily.

"Fine," said James raising his hands up in defeat.

"So? You don't mind that I'm a werewolf?" asked Remus uncertainly.

They all shook their and said no which made Remus a lot more comfortable.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot," said Remus grinning.

"Yeah," said Sirius.

"Now who's saying it!" said James.

"What, jealous?" scoffed Sirius with a grin spreading across his face.

"Whatever," snapped James then told the rest, "You know he really is thankful for that! Most of his girlfriends turn him down for that!"

"Yeah, why not tell everyone that! That really makes me feel better, Prongz!" snapped Remus.

"It does? Come on Padfoot, let's tell everyone to make Moony feel better!" said James happily jumping up with Sirius.

Remus held them back and said in a low and deadly voice, "If you do, I will make you wish you were never born!"

"Hey! I already do, alright?" said Sirius.

"Choose what you want," hissed Remus.

Sirius looked happily at James but James said, "sorry mate, you're by yourself on this one!"

"What a good friend!" said a pouting Sirius.

"I know!" said James.

"Can we go back to the game now?!" shouted an angry Lily which made them shut up instantly and sit back down.

"Okay. Frank, truth or dare?" continued Remus with a smirk on his face.

"Dare," replied Frank confidently.

"Hehehehe. I dare you to tell everyone that Dumbledore is gay for..." said Remus as he waited for the dramatic effects from Sirius and James which never came.

"Prongz, Padfoot! You were meant to make a dramatic effect before I actually said it. Oh, anyways, I dare you to say that Dumbledore is gay for Snape," said Remus angrily as Severus moaned.

"Why is it that when it comes to gay things, it's always me involved!" whined Severus.

"Because," said James thinking of something to say.

"Because?" pressed Severus.

"Because...because we want to encourage you to let out your feelings about blokes," finished Sirius, grinning.

"Oh, hahaha," said Severus sarcastically.

"This is really weird, Moony! Paddy knows stuff that we don't," exclaimed James.

"HEY!" shouted Sirius indignantly.

"Yes. But how do you know all of this, Padfoot?" asked Remus, raising his eyebrow.

Everyone laughed at this as Sirius fumed over this remark.

"Well? Are you going to do the dare?" asked Sirius still angry, trying to change the subject.

"Damn, I thought you forgot!" said Severus cursing.

"Well, guess again!" replied Sirius smartly while James and Remus looked at each other and pretending to be worried which made everyone laugh.

"HEY!" shouted Sirius indignantly which made everyone laugh even more.

"Okay! Can we get back to the game now?" said Lily when she finally stopped laughing.

"When? And Where?" asked Frank.

"I know!" said Sirius to everybody's surprise.

"Mate, you're scaring us!" said James worriedly checking Sirius' temperature.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Sirius, "I am good in pranks and where to do them for everyone to see!"

"Well, that explains a lot!" said the group.

"Whatever! If you want the whole school to see AND Dumbledore," said Sirius smartly, "then I would recommend the great hall at lunch if he comes."

"Wow! Paddy knows a big word!" exclaimed James.

"Prongz. Our doggy has finally grown up!" said Remus, fake crying and pretending to wipe tears of his face. Everyone burst out laughing.

"There's only about 20 minutes till lunch anyway," said Alice.

**5 minutes later**

"Remus?" said Frank.

"Yeah?" replied Remus.

"You do know that I will get you back, bad," said Frank.

"Damn! I forgo- I mean. I know," said Remus forgetting, to everyone's surprise.

"WOW! Moony, is Sirius getting to you?" asked James.

"Yeah" said Sirius, "Wait...Hey!"

"By the way, Frank. You're not allowed to tell anyone it is a dare or you will lose the dare," said Remus suddenly remembering a rule.

"Yeah, Frankie!" said Sirius.

"Don't call me that!" snapped Frank and then telling Sirius when he suddenly remembered, "wait, didn't you tell Lily about what you had to do!"

"Well, yeah," said Sirius looking for help.

"I forgot about that rule," said Remus sheepishly.

**13 minutes later**

"Okay! Come on guys. Let's go!" said Alice.

"OOOH! Yeah, lead me to my doom!" moaned Frank as everyone dragged him in the Great hall.

They all sat down on their house tables (which meant Severus was not near them). The Marauders (except for Wormtail), Lily, Alice and Frank sat in one place, talking and laughing (in Frank's case, mad). Then James felt someone tap his shoulder which made him jump.

"What a coward, Potter!" said Lily as she laughed with Alice.

"Wormtail!" said Sirius and James in surprise, they had completely forgotten about him.

"Where were you guys? How come you didn't wait for me? And...What are they doing here? Did she finally say yes to going out with you?" asked Peter confusedly.

"No, Wormy. We were just playing truth or dare," replied James simply, although he wished Lily had said yes to go out with him.

"Oh, really? Can I join?" asked Peter happily.

"Sure you can," said James, "we're doing a dare now."

"Really, what is it?" asked Peter.

"Oh, you'll find out," said Sirius smirking.

At that moment Dumbledore decided to come in with twinkling eyes. The Marauders shoved Frank up. Everyone decided to look at him. Frank shot death glares and a dirty look at Remus who just grinned.

"D-DUMBLEDORE IS G-GAY FOR SNAPE!" shouted Frank.

Everyone in the Great hall cracked up laughing, some people even wolf-whistled!

Dumbledore, with eyes twinkling like usual said, "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Longbottom?"

But before Frank could answer Dumbledore spoke again, "Meet me in ten minutes in my office with Mr. Lupin, who I dare say is responsible, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Snape, ('how the hell did he know' thought everyone who was playing)Miss. Evans and Miss. Alice."

The Marauders, Alice and Frank who sat on the Gryffindor table sat there with shock on their face. How did Dumbledore know (but in Lily, Alice, Frank and Severus case, they were scared.

"I don't care! I'm going to tell him it was a dare!" said Frank.

"But if you do you are going to lose the dare," said Remus.

"But how did he know Sev was part of it?" asked Lily.

"This is Dumbledore who you're talking about," said Sirius seriously.

"Yeah, he knows everything! That's why he didn't call Wormy!" said James smartly.

"Oh no! We have to go to him now!" said Alice who obviously knew the time.

They walked to the door nervously (Except Peter who wasn't called and the rest of the Marauders who were used to be in trouble). They met up with Severus half way and they walked together in silence to the Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. Suddenly Lily remembered and said, "But how does Dumbledore think we can get in? No one but the teachers knows the password!"

"I told you! This is Dumbledore we're talking about," said Sirius for the second time.

When James, Remus and Sirius saw the confused expression on Lily's, Alice's, Severus' and Frank's face, they sighed.

"What paddy is trying to say is that somehow Dumbledore knows that us Marauders know the password!"

"Really? How do you know the password?" asked Lily.

"We are the marauders!" answered Sirius like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WOW! I'm impressed," said Lily without realising what she said. She then blushed as James grinned.

"Can we get in already?" said Alice silently laughing at James and Lily.

"Yeah, fine," said Sirius.

"Lemon drops," said James as the Gargoyle leapt aside.

"Cool," said Alice as they all ascended the stairs.

They knocked and heard Dumbledore's voice say, "Enter." So they did. When they entered, Dumbledore grinned, to everyone's surprise.

"Hello, sir," said Sirius, James and Remus sheepishly.

"Hello to you too. I think you have made a record," beamed Dumbledore.

"Huh?" asked a confused James and Sirius (Remus had already figured it out and looked ashamed).

"It seems that only yesterday that you had been reported to my office!" said Dumbledore looking at the remaining marauders on top of his half-moon spectacles who looked back at him pretending to be ashamed.

"So, what is the meaning of the prank today?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling again.

"It wasn't a prank, sir," said Remus.

"Is that so? Then what was the dare?' asked Dumbledore.

Everyone who was in the office (except for Dumbledore) looked at each other in confusion.

"I-I dared him to say that you..." started Remus but couldn't finish it off.

"I understand," said Dumbledore, "But may I ask two little favours from you?"

"Sure, just name it!" said Sirius casually, like this was a place he visited daily.

"Next time, if you do a dare similar, you should at least say my name with professor in it," said Dumbledore.

Everyone else in that room looked at each other like Dumbledore was mad.

"And secondly. You are playing truth or dare, am I mistaken?" continued Dumbledore.

"We are playing that," answered Remus.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I could join?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course we don't mind, professor," they all replied.

"Then let us continue your game in the room of requirements," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes as he stared at Remus, Sirius and James.

"I am sure that Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black could lead us," said Dumbledore.

They all walked out of Dumbledore's office. Frank, Severus, Alice and Lily looked confused while Sirius, Remus and James walked in front of them all leading the way.

"How in Merlin's knickers does he know that we know where that room is?" whispered Sirius to James and Remus. They only shrugged their shoulders in return.

Then Remus whispered again, "Well, he can't have looked at it on the Marauders map because Padfoot forgot to include it!"

"Hey! That was prongz!" replied Sirius indignantly.

"NO! That was you!" replied James.

"Fine! It was me!" said Sirius who failed to blame it on someone else.

When they reached the room, James walked up and down in front of the door and before everyone's eyes, there was a door. They went inside and sat down on a circular red lounge that had appeared for them. Around them were white furniture and white carpet.

After they had explained the new rule to Dumbledore, Frank asked "Okay. Professor Dumbledore, truth or dare?"

"uummm...judging on what I just saw, I think it would be a good idea to choose truth," answered Dumbledore.

"Frank had an evil grin on his face and said,"...

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHE! I'm soo evil ending the chapter like that! But don't worry I DO have an idea on what to do! Find out what Dumbledore has to admit! HEHEHEHEHE! Now you know what it's time for! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! YAY, REVIEWS!**

* * *


	5. Another Detention and look who comes in

**(This chapter is on Beta)**

**YAY! Another chapter! I'm sorry for not up-dating! My holiday finished and now I'm upset! WAAAAAA! Thanks for the reviews! But I want MORE! I also want to do a vote! Who says I should write Prongz or Prongs? Please tell me.**

**R&R………………**

* * *

**Another detention and someone new comes in

* * *

**

Frank smiled evilly and said, "Do you fancy McGonagall?"

"_Professor _McGonagall, Mr. Longbottom," replied Dumbledore.

"FINE! _Professor _McGonagall," said Frank, nearly shouting.

"I do," said Dumbledore.

"Aaawww," said Lily and Alice as the boys pretended to gag.

"Now. Mr. Snape, truth or dare?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dare," said Severus confidently and muttered, "what can be soo bad about a dare from you."

"I dare you to hold hands and hug………" Severus looked up hopefully but all the hope drained out of him as Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Potter."

"WHAT?!" shouted James and Severus.

"I believe you heard me correctly," said Dumbledore calmly, "it will also help with your friendship."

Everyone laughed but laughed even more when James muttered, "Friendship your ass."

"That would be impossible," said Dumbledore who heard James' comment.

"Whatever! Let's just get this over and done with!" said Severus disgusted.

James and Sirius quickly held hands with sour faces and hugged with even more sour faces. When they were hugging they heard and saw a quick flash.

"What was that?!" said James, kind of scared.

"LILY! Oh my god!" cried Alice laughing her head off.

"I couldn't help it!" replied Lily grinning innocently as everyone stared at her and Alice in confusion.

"Couldn't help what?" asked a confused James.

"S-She took a p-picture," said Alice between laughs.

"WHAT?!" cried out Severus and James which made everyone there laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed everyone except for Severus and James who were fuming.

"LILY!" shouted Severus.

"And guess what?" said Lily grinning half evilly and half innocently.

"What?!" replied James and Severus in a quiet and dangerous voice.

"This is going to go on the front page," said Lily innocently.

WHAT!! LILY!" cried out James and Severus.

"You heard me!" said Lily as everyone laughed so much that they were on the floor.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" shouted James.

"And war you'll get!" said Lily who couldn't stop grinning.

"Padfoot, Moony. You do know of how much I love you both and you are my-" started James.

"Cut the crap, Prongz!" said Sirius, "And no, we won't help you!"

What?! Moony, pppllleeeaaasseee!" said James with puppy eyes.

"Hmmm……I'll think about it," said Remus grinning.

Before James could give them another lecture about how he was best friends with them Frank said, "Ok, let's continue with the game."

"Fine!" said James, "Padfoot, truth or dare?" said James.

Sirius took a moment to answer. He didn't want dare because who knows what James might dare him, but of he picked truth who knows what James might ask him. The best option was dare.

"WOW! Our dog is finally growing up and thinking," said Remus in a mock mother tone and a fake proud tone.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Sirius.

There was a pause and then he gave his verdict.

"Hmmm……dare," said Sirius still worried.

"Oh? Is that so?" said James in an evil tone.

"y-y-yea-yeah," said Sirius who was scared.

"Heheheheh, I dare you to…………" started James.

**Ok, that was the end of the chapter! Nooo, I'm not that mean………continue………..**

"I dare you to…….." repeated James.

"……" continued James.

"………" continued James.

"OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE DRAMATIC EFFECTS!" shouted Sirius.

"Fine! Sheesh! I dare you to go to McGonagall-" started James.

"_Professor _McGonagall," corrected Dumbledore.

"FINE! PROFESSOR McGonagall," shouted James in frustration, "and tell her that what you said in the transfiguration courtyard was all true!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed.

"Prongz," said Sirius in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah, Paddy," said James grinning like mad.

"Forget the whole idea of me helping you in your war with Evans," said Sirius still in the dangerous tone.

"Well…if you said yes in the first place I wouldn't have dared you that," replied James.

"Git," said Sirius.

"dog," replied James.

"deer."

"I'M NOT A DEER! YOU SLYTHERIN LOVER!"

"EEEWWW!! You Snivillus look-alike."

"HEY!" said Severus indignantly.

"You Malfoy lover!" continued James with Sirius.

"You Slytherin Queen."

"You cat."

"Ew! You monkey."

"You sock!"

"You-wait! Sock?"

"Yea, sock."

"You shoe."

"You arm."

"Arm?" said Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, arm."

"Well…you leg."

"You eyeball."

"Okay! This is just getting weird," Dumbledore, Frank, Alice, Lily, Severus and Remus said.

"Fine!" James and Sirius said although they were having fun.

"Padfoot, can you just go and do the dare?" sighed Remus.

"Fine," said Sirius.

They all followed Sirius out of the Room of Requirement.

"She should be in her class room," said Dumbledore.

"What's she doing there? It _is _a weekend," said James.

"Well….you know Minnie," said Sirius smartly.

"You shouldn't say that, Mr. Black," warned Dumbledore.

"We'll wait outside so it won't be too fishy," said Lily.

"And don't forget, mate. You're not allowed to tell her that it was a dare," reminded Frank, Remus and James.

"Thanks a lot, guys," fumed Sirius. They were reaching the class room when the rest decided to wait from a far distance……just in case.

Sirius drew a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter," McGonagall said.

"Hey, professor," said Sirius.

"Hello, Mr. Black," replied McGonagall, "What do you want today?"

"Erm…… I just wanted to say that what happened in the courtyard was all true," said Sirius.

"There were many occasions in the courtyard, Mr. Black," replied McGonagall.

"The recent one," replied Sirius sheepishly.

"Oh," said McGonagall stiffly.

"Yeah, what I said was true," said Sirius already seeking revenge on James.

"Excuse me," said McGonagall.

"W-What I said w-was true," said Sirius.

"Mr. Black!" said McGonagall, "Do you want to get another detention?"

"Uuummm………no," said Sirius.

"Well…bad luck. Now you have triple detention and you start tonight at 10 pm!" said McGonagall.

"Ooohhh," moaned Sirius, "That's not fair."

"Now get out," said McGonagall.

"I WILL GET JAMES!" shouted Sirius which startled McGonagall as he stomped outside.

**Outside**

James, Remus, Severus, Frank, Dumbledore, Lily and Alice stood outside at a far distance.

"Where is he?" said Remus.

"Maybe she thought it was for real," said James with a smirk on his face.

"EEWWWW!!" shouted Alice and Lily.

Then they saw Sirius stomp outside holding his wand and his expression was murderous. They all ran for it. He was just about to run after them when he walked into someone. He stood up and saw that he had bumped into his neice, Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks?" said Sirius.

**(I know that Tonks is WAY younger but I like it this way)**

"Sorry, didn't see you there," said Tonks sheepishly.

"No surprise there," muttered Sirius helping her up.

"HEY! Shut up!" said Tonks indignantly, "What were you doing?"

"Killing Prongz," growled Sirius.

"Why?" asked an interested Tonks.

' We were playing truth or dare and before Lily made me sing a song to Minnie-" started Sirius.

"Oh, I remember that!" said Tonks grinning.

"Wow! You remembered!" said Sirius in a mock surprise tone.

"Shut up!" said Tonks indignantly hitting him playfully on his arm.

"And Minnie gave me double detention and now Prongz dared me to tell Minnie that what I said to her was true so now she gave me another detention!" finished Sirius.

"Ouch!" said Tonks, "can I join the game?"

"Yeah," said Sirius leading her to the building where surely the rest of the people who were playing were. They met them as Sirius whacked James over the head. They all headed to the Room of Requirements.

"Okay. Tonks, truth or dare?" said Sirius.

"Uuummm………dare," said Tonks uncertainly.

"Hehehehe………I dare you to………" said Sirius.

* * *

**Finito! (Italian (I think)) YAY! I finished the chapter!And don't forget to tell me how I should write prongz (prongz or prongs?)And if you want you can tell me ideas on what should Tonks do……PLEASE DO!**

**Now………REVIEW!! REVIEW! REVIEW! YAY! REVIEWS! Bye……for now!**


	6. Snape Tormenting Slytherins? NO WAY!

**(Chapter with Beta)**

**BACK! YAY! So sorry I didn't up-date! Just don't give up on me! I'm gonna do the next chapters for all my other fanfics today! So I won't take a long time……like usual.**

**OK. I know what you're thinking! 'This author can't even think of truth or dares to do! She needs us to suggest things for her!' ****Well……this fanfic really doesn't have an author……it's by me and you! And that's because if someone picks the truth or dares it would later be boring because that person will start doing the same truth and dares! So in my one I take suggestions so you can feel like you are ****part of this fanfic! And the truth and dares are always new!**

**So……the winner for picking this dare……is……morphox! Congrats! Also I would like to thanks shnookemns for the idea of Tonks using her ability!**

**Now…on with the chapter…………**

* * *

**Snape Tormenting The Slytherins?? NO WAY!

* * *

**

"Okay. Tonks, truth or dare?" said Sirius.

"Uuummm………dare," said Tonks uncertainly.

"Hehehehe………I dare you to………" said Sirius with a glint eyes which really freaked out Tonks.

Tonks looked around nervously. She looked at Sirius with frightened eyes.

"Erm…Sirius, you can finish off now!" said Tonks nervously.

"heheheh! I dare you to………" started Sirius laughing like a maniac.

Everyone except James and Remus backed away from Sirius as though he was dangerous.

"Sirius……you're freaking us out," said Lily eyeing him like he was a maniac.

"Am I, Lily? Am I really?" asked Sirius still laughing like crazy.

"Yes you are!" snapped Lily as Sirius continued to laugh.

"Well……are you going to tell us?" asked Alice also scared.

"I _really _don't want to be here right now!" moaned Tonks.

"Oh, don't worry!" said Remus to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah! Don't worry! This look means that he is going to torment someone!" said James grinning.

"What?! Oh that makes us feel A LOT better," said Tonks sarcastically.

"I mean that the crazy and maniac-look he has right now means that he is going to get revenge," said James, "but not to you guys! I mean he's going to torment other people!" continued James which made everyone way calmer.

"Who do you think he's going to torment this time?" asked Frank.

Sirius started to laugh even more which frightened everyone even more.

"Well……by the looks of it……hmmm……what do you think moony?" said James.

Moony peered at Sirius' funny face and said, "I think it's Slytherins this time!"

Severus backed away.

"I think I do know what Mr. Black is going to dare Miss. Tonks," stated Dumbledore looking knowingly at Sirius.

Sirius finally calmed down and said.

"Okay. I dare you to……to……to…to…" said Sirius before collapsing into laughter again.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" shouted Tonks.

"Sheesh, no need to sound like an angry hippogriff!" said Sirius raising his hands up in defeat. Tonks blushed while he continued, "anyways! I dare you to…to"

"Padfoot!" warned James.

"Fine! What happened to all of you guys? You used to be cool!" pouted Sirius.

"Yeah, we used to be cool, but now we're cooler!" said James smartly.

"Git," muttered Sirius.

"Shoe!" replied James.

"Shoe? You…shirt!" continued Sirius.

"You pan-"started James.

"WE'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS MANY, MANY TIMES!" shouted Lily.

"I know! Can we please get on with the game?" said Alice.

"Fine," sighed Sirius, "I dare you to use your metamorph thingie-"started Sirius.

"Oh that's nice! Your metamorph thingie!" scoffed Remus.

"Shut up! Anyways use it to change into a Slytherin and go to their common room and torment Slytherins!" laughed out Sirius.

"Idiot! Professor Dumbledore's here!" said Frank.

"Yeah. S-So you c-can't do that to S-Slytherins!" said Severus in relief but still scared.

"I will pretend this is not going to happen because this IS a dare and it will have to be done!" said Dumbledore with his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hah!" laughed out Sirius.

"but who should I change into?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, I haven't really thought of that! Prongz, can you think of someone?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, I wonder," said Lily sarcastically.

"You do!" said James in relief, "yay! I don't have to wonder anymore! My Lily flower is going to do that for me!"

"I'm not YOUR LILY FLOWER!" said Lily in what she thought was a tone of annoyance, but her eyes also betrayed her. Her eyes didn't show any sign of annoyance but warmth. Fortunately, for Lily, no one saw but when she was about to turn around she realized that Dumbledore saw it! _'Damn him!' _thought Lily.

"Prongz……did you think of anyone?" asked Sirius who was in deep thought.

"HEY! Why am I doing all the thinking for you?" asked James.

Everyone laughed hard!

"What?" asked James and Sirius dumbfounded.

"A-Are you r-really as d-dumb as y-you look?" laughed out Alice.

"HEY!" cried out James and Sirius defensively.

Well? Did you think of anyone?" asked Sirius getting annoyed.

This made everyone laugh even more. This made Sirius and James look even more confused.

"You idiots! Sev is a Slytherin!" laughed out Lily.

"Oh, right," said Sirius and James sheepishly.

Tonks turned into Severus Snape and looked at everyone. SO now there were two Snapes! WOW!

"AAAHHHH!" shouted Sirius.

"AAAHHH! NOW WE HAVE TWO GREASY SLIME BALLS!" shouted James.

"HEY!" cried Severus indignantly.

"Sorry……" said James.

"we have two ugly gits! Is that better?" finished off Sirius.

"Idiots," muttered the real Severus.

"GREAT! Now I'm going to have nightmares!" cried James, "Look what you did, paddy!"

"Shut up!" shouted Lily who was clearly annoyed now.

"Fine," sighed James.

"Now……Sev, can you tell Tonks the password for the Slytherin common room?" said Lily.

"Umm……I would if those three won't listen," said Severus eyeing the remaining marauders suspiciously.

"Fine," said James grinning to everyone's surprise.

"What?!" said Sirius then when he saw the look on James' face he nodded and grinned.

"WOW! I never knew they would agree that fast!" said Frank who was really surprised.

"I don't want to tell him , too," said Severus pointing at Frank.

"What?! I don't even want to go in there!" moaned Frank.

"Yeah, but those guys might torture it out of you!" said Severus reasonably.

"Yeah. Sev has a point," said Alice smiling apologetically at Frank who smiled back because of her worry for him.

"Fine," sighed Frank.

Severus told Tonks the password who just snorted at Slytherin's stupid choice of passwords.

In the other corner everyone heard Sirius say, "What the hell? That's soo stupid!"

"I know! Can't Slytherin _ever _get a _proper _password?!" said James who laughed along with Sirius.

"HAHAHA!"

"How in Merlin's beard do you know the password?" asked Severus confusedly.

"Well. That's easy," scoffed James.

"Duh! We _are _the marauders!" said Sirius as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

While they were all talking, Dumbledore stared at them with twinkling eyes.

"But don't tell anyone the password!" said Lily.

"Oh! Like that'll _ever _happen with these two!" said Remus as though Lily had made the joke of the day.

"Oh, everyone's gonna laugh their heads off!" said Sirius grinning.

"I know!" laughed out James.

"What's so funny about the password pure-blood?" asked Severus with a confused expression.

This made Sirius, James and Remus laugh even more.

"HAHAHA! So that's the password!" laughed out Sirius.

"What?!" said Severus who had just went really pale with the comment that Sirius made.

"HAHAHA! We tricked you! You just told us the password!" laughed out James.

"Idiots," muttered Severus.

James (who was on the floor from laughing) got up and looked into the black eyes of Severus'.

"No! You're the idiot! You git!" said James.

"HEY!" cried the voice of no other than Nymphadora Tonks, "What did I do?"

"Oh, sorry! Wrong person," said James sheepishly.

"WOW!" said Remus in a mock shocked voice, "can you believe it, Paddy? Our little deer-"

"I'M NOT A DEER!" cried out James.

"Has finally grown up and used the word please……and he meant it……for the first time!" continued Remus like there was no interruption in the first place.

"I know! I'm so proud of you!" said Sirius to James in a proud motherly tone.

"Shut up!" said James as everyone giggled and chuckled.

"Oh, then, Hurry up!" said Alice

"Yeah, it's gonna look too fishy if we all go with you. So, we'll wait at a place not far away and not near," said Remus.

"Why do you always make things complicated, Moony?" asked Sirius who was looking confused.

"Just because you're confused," said James.

"HEY! You don't even get it!" reminded Sirius.

"Way to ruin the moment, paddy," pouted James which made Sirius grin.

"Okay! TO make this easier…we're gonna wait for Tonks a little far away from the common room because we can't wait near. It will look too fishy," attempted Frank.

"Still hard," said Sirius and James who still looked confused.

"When isn't it hard for you two?" sighed Remus, "look. We're gonna wait for Tonks. Okay? Get it?" attempted Remus.

"Finally! Someone's making sense!" said James and Sirius in relief.

"Okay. Good luck," said Sirius hugging the Severus-look-alike Tonks but still screwed his face while he hugged his niece.

"Black! What the hell are you doing," said a voice which made all the colour from his face fade.

"AAAHHHH! SNIVELLUS?!" shouted Sirius which made everyone laugh.

"GREAT! Now I have to burn off my arms!" groaned Sirius.

They all went out-side and waited for Tonks to come back outside. Sirius still looked at his arms like it had a disease.

"Padfoot, you don't have a disease!" reasoned Moony.

"Yeah I do!" reasoned Padfoot, "I _touched _Snivellus."

About two minutes later a Slytherin boy came running out of the Slytherin common room with large pink hands. About a minute later two Slytherin students came out with puffed, pink lips and headed for the sick bay.

"Ah, I like that jinx," said James.

After more students came out with other things like; jelly legs, floppy arms and more. Tonks was meant to come by now but obviously she must be enjoying herself!

Next was the funniest! From the common room came out no other than Regulus Black and Lucius Malfoy! They were stuck together! Their chest (from the side) were stuck together! Regulus' left foot was stuck to Lucius' right! Tonks REALLY must be enjoying herself! Lucius and Regulus' head (the side) were also stuck together! And the funniest was that they were both wearing make-up! So this is why Tonks was taking a long time! She was waiting for them!

Sirius couldn't take it anymore and walked casually towards them. He could kind of hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe Severus did that to _us_!" Sirius could hear Lucius Malfoy say.

Sirius chose that moment to jump in and say in a mock shocked voice. "I can't believe you!"

"What do you want, Black?" asked Lucius coldly.

"Yeah, Sirius, what do you want?" asked Regulus.

"Take it easy! I was just wondering why you're cheating on Cissy?" asked Sirius, "I mean, I thought you were a good couple. Both ugly, you're perfect together! So why are you cheating on her with my my little brother? I mean if you're gonna change Regulus into a gay guy I want you two to stay a-" said Sirius.

"Shut up!" said Regulus and with that he dragged Lucius to the hospital wing.

Sirius followed and said, "If you wanted privacy you should have just told me! But…in the hospital wing? OH! I know why! Because there are curtains around the bed-" continued Sirius holding back his laughter.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Lucius.

Sirius laughed and made his way away from them.

Tonks had come back with a large smile plastered on her face! She was really impressed with her work. They all made their way to the Room Of Requirement. What a day! They had just tormented nearly half of the Slytherin in front of the Headmaster and he didn't care!

"Okay. My turn," said Tonks, "James, Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm……Dare," said James deciding that he could trust Sirius' niece but how very wrong he was!

James gulped.

"What?" asked a curious Sirius.

"I really don't like that look on Tonk's face!" cried James.

* * *

**Another Chapter finished! OK. Next chapter will be called……I really want to tell but I just can't! Sorry! But I do have a dare for James and it's really, REALLY scary and frightening for him and Sirius! Poor James, he'll have to do the dare! If you think you're lucky then see if you can guess or otherwise……REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEW!! YAY! **

**Bye……oh well, one more time……REVIEW!!**

**Bye**


	7. James Reading? As If!

**(chapter on Beta! All thanks to Angelauthor14, who's is doing a wonderful job...don't you reckon?)**

**Hey, again! Here is my chappie!**

…………………………………

* * *

**James Reading? As If!**

* * *

"Okay. My turn," said Tonks, "James, Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm……Dare," said James deciding that he could trust Sirius' niece but how very wrong he was!

James gulped.

"What?" asked a curious Sirius.

"I really don't like that look on Tonk's face!" cried James.

"Hey, we have to go to dinner soon," said Lily.

"Awww," moaned Sirius.

"Let us just stay for another two truths/dares," said Dumbledore.

They all agreed so Tonks said, "heh……I dare you to……," then she light her wand and made the whole room dark. James was shaking but nobody could tell because it was dark. Finally Tonks directed her wand which glowed into her face and then said in a scary tone, "to read!"

Everyone burst into fits of laughter, except for James and Sirius who sat there in horror and in a couple of seconds everyone was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Finally the lights were back on.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" shouted Sirius and James in warning voices.

"I just did!" laughed out Tonks.

James looked like he was about to die and Sirius looked at James as though James was a poor dying man.

"Sirius! Help me!" moaned James.

"Sorry mate! You're on your own this time! I can't help you," replied Sirius looking sorry.

"I WILL get you back," James said to Tonks.

Tonks just smiled back innocently.

"Well? Today!" said Lily.

"Where am I going to get a book from?" asked James making a sour face when he said the word book.

"I have books here with me," said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean by _books_?" said James raising his eyebrow.

"You heard correctly. I have _books _here," said Dumbledore pulling books out of his robe, "Now, which one do you want?"

"Y-You carry b-books around with you?" asked James not believing his eyes.

"I do," said Dumbledore.

"I want to pick!" said Tonks, "Since it _is_ my dare."

NOOOOOOO!" moaned James.

Tonks had chosen the most boring one……history of magic.

"DAMN YOU!" moaned James.

"If this is going to affect James, I WILL kill you, Tonks," said Sirius.

Tonks just smiled back innocently and said, "Now, read!"

James looked at the book in his hands as if it were a disease and opened it to a random page.

"H-How many lines do I have to read?" stuttered James.

"Two lines," Tonks said simply.

But James didn't think that would be easy because he groaned and Sirius was outraged.

"How could you do this?" Sirius questioned Tonks.

"Easy! I dared him," said Tonks simply.

"Whatever," muttered Sirius.

"Come on! We don't have all day, you know!" said Frank.

James sighed and slowly read the first couple of lines in disgust.

"a-and that h-had become a h-history. O-One of the o-other histories are……"read James but her couldn't continue.

"James, continue," said Tonks smirking.

James shook his head and pleaded, "_please! _I don't want to read this sentence! PLEASE!"

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Because I don't want to know another history!" said James in terror.

"Fine," sighed Tonks.

James turned the pages randomly and read, "so that was yet another history a long, long time ago," James sighed in relief.

"Now that wasn't that hard, now was it?" asked Remus.

James and Sirius said, "Yes it was!"

"Sirius, you had nothing to do with the dare!" said Frank.

"Yeah but that was torture watching my friend read!" cried out Sirius.

"Actually, Sirius," said James which surprised everyone because he NEVER calls Sirius by Sirius he usually called him Padfoot or Paddy, "I did not think it was torture! I actually enjoyed reading. Remus, let's be reading partners!"

Everyone stared at James in shock and horror.

There was a long silence which was finally broken by Sirius who ranted out, "TONKS! WHAT IN MERLIN'S KNICKERS HAVE YOU DONE TO PRONGZ??"

"Don't shout at me!" snapped Tonks.

"I WILL IF I WANT TO! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO PRONGZ!" continued Sirius.

Sirius looked at his friend in confusion as James said in a calm and in a matter-of-fact tone, "Do not worry! Whatever you're worrying about will just go away! You shouldn't be worrying about me!"

"NOW I AM EVEN MORE," Sirius continued to rant.

Sirius moved close to James and waved a hand over his face.

"Sirius, what are you doing? Don't make trouble with me! The headmaster's here! I don't want any trouble," said James which got Sirius more frightened and worried.

Sirius then started to slap James across the face several times shouting and pleading, "SNAP OUT OF IT, PRONGZ! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"OW! PADDY! STOP IT!" shouted James moving Sirius' hand out of the way and rubbing his cheeks.

Sirius sighed in relief and said, "phew! I thought I had lost you!"

"You never did, you dog!" retorted James.

"What?" asked Sirius in disbelief, "you were faking?"

"Yeah, you idiot!" said James and then pointing at the rest and saying, "even they knew!"

"WHAT! And why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Sirius angrily.

"Well……it was more funnier this way," they all explained except for Lily who quickly stuffed her hand in her pocket.

"Wait? How come Lily didn't explain with you guys?" asked Sirius slowly.

"Umm……well I was kind of too busy recording what had happened," explained Lily while grinning innocently.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Sirius and James.

"You heard me! I recorded both of you!" said Lily simply.

"On what?" hissed Sirius and James.

"On a video camera, of course," replied Lily.

"On a what?" they all asked.

"It's this thing similar to a little box that records things visually," explained Lily.

"Genius," muttered Dumbledore.

"But how did you tape them without us seeing," asked Remus.

Lily reached for her pocket and pulled out something into her hands. Everyone looked closely but all they could see was air in Lily's hand.

"Air? You taped us with air?" asked Sirius with his eyebrow raised.

"No, you idiots!" said Remus, "It's invisible!"

"Correct, Mr. Lupin," said Dumbledore who had clearly noticed before anyone did.

"Smart," said Frank.

"Thanks!" said Lily.

Sirius and James started ranting about what Lily had just done.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!! They're going to see me reading!" ranted James.

"They're going to see me looking scared like a little girl!" ranted Sirius.

"Wait? Who says they're gonna see it?" asked James.

"I DON'T KNOW!" said Sirius.

"Well, no one has seen it now!" said James.

"I DON'T CA- wait! Lily give me a hug!" said Sirius.

"What?!" said James in disbelief than finally catching on to what Sirius was planning on doing.

"What?" asked Lily.

"You heard me! Hug me like a friend would," said Sirius.

"No way!" said Lily finally catching on, "Hell no! I'm not that dumb!"

"You're not?" asked Sirius in disappointment.

"You can't even see the video camera! How can you take it?" asked Lily.

"Oh, we didn't really think about that!" said Sirius slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Idiots," everyone muttered.

"Okay. One more then we'll go to dinner," said Alice.

"You know I'll get you back, Tonks," said James.

Tonks gulped but relief went through her as James continued, "but I'll get Sirius first!"

"WHAT?! Why?" asked Sirius.

"Because you didn't even help me out and you slapped me!" retorted James.

"But I didn't want this to happen to you!" said Sirius.

"Still! You didn't even try to stop Tonks, you git!" said James.

"You arse!" said Sirius.

"You leg!"

"You arm!"

"You eyeball!"

"You tongue!"

"You tooth!"

"You eyebrow!"

"You toe!"

"You finger!"

"Erm…guys! I know it's really good that you know body parts of by heart and all but this is just getting weird," said Remus backing away as James and Sirius started to crack up laughing.

"Okay. Sirius, truth or dare?" asked James already making up a dare……but the problem was he needed it to be a double dare.

Dumbledore knew what James wanted somehow and said, "To make this more fun, it will be a double dare. So Sirius will have to do this dare with some one of Mr. Potter's choice."

"WHAT!" cried out Sirius, "You can't do that!"

"I can! I am headmaster and this _is _my school," said Dumbledore simply.

"I'll get you for this!" said Sirius angrily.

"Heh! I'll tell you the dare first then I'll tell you who you're doing it with," said James evilly.

Sirius gulped as James said, "I dare you to……………"

* * *

**YAY! Another cliffhanger! MUHUHAHAHAHA! OK. I'm scaring myself now! Now all I want you to do is press the 'GO' button with 'submit review' on the bar. Okay. For you lazy people who can't be stuffed searching for this button it's somewhere here at the bottom of the page!**


	8. I Love You! NOT!

**(This chapter on Beta)**

**I'M BACK! YAY! I can't believe I got through school this week!! I had 4 assignments due and three tests! AAAAAAHHHH! It was hell! Oh well, I still have two assignments to do so you're lucky I'm doing this now! I'll tell you who won this one after the chapter so I won't wreck it………**

* * *

**I Love You! (cough, cough)**

* * *

Dumbledore knew what James wanted somehow and said, "To make this more fun, it will be a double dare. So Sirius will have to do this dare with some one of Mr. Potter's choice."

"WHAT!" cried out Sirius, "You can't do that!"

"I can! I am headmaster and this _is _my school," said Dumbledore simply.

"I'll get you for this!" said Sirius angrily.

"Heh! I'll tell you the dare first then I'll tell you who you're doing it with," said James evilly.

Sirius gulped as James said, "I dare you, with someone I am going to choose………"

**SORRY! THIS AUTHOR IS CURRENTLY HAVING SOME PROBLEMS WITH THIS SCENE SO THIS AUTHOR WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS PART…………**

"I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T!" shouted Sirius angrily.

"Yeah, you will!" said James, laughing.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Sirius.

"I love you, too," replied James.

"What?" everyone said.

"Sorry, thought you were Lily for a second," said James sheepishly.

"Prongz, you're freaking me out," replied Sirius.

"Anyways, Lily can I talk to you?" asked James.

"Not right now," replied Lily.

"It's about this," replied James.

"Oh," said Lily.

"You would have loved it if it was something else, wouldn't you?" asked James, winking at Lily.

"Shut up, Potter," snapped Lily, blushing.

When the both of them went to a corner in the room James whispered.

"I want you to..." said James.

**ANOTHER PROBLEM HAS OCCURRED! SORRY, THIS SCENE WAS UNSUCCESSFUL!**

"Oh, that is soo evil! I am soo going to do that!" said Lily, giggling.

"Well that _is_ why I wanted you to do it!" laughed out James with an evil glint in his eye.

"Who's he doing it with?" asked Lily.

"You'll see," smirked James as he went back to where Sirius stood, shaking, his mouth was open in horror.

"You know I could just not do the dare and take something off," said Sirius.

"But we all don't want to see you with anything off," replied Remus.

"I'm sure you all don't," replied Sirius, sarcastically, "It would be way better for me!"

"No!" everyone replied.

"Think about who you're doing it with for once," said Alice.

"Like he ever does," scoffed Frank.

"OI!" said Sirius indignantly.

"Anyways, I have decided who you're doing it with," said James, grinning.

"Who?" Sirius asked miserably.

"Snape," replied James, smirking.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Sirius.

Everyone laughed.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! We could just fail the dare and take something off, although I don't want to Snivellus taking something off," said Sirius.

"So then you have to do it," said Alice.

"Fine, but if you tell _anyone _about this I'll make sure it would be last thing you do," warned Sirius.

James and Lily quickly glanced at each other, grinning as James said, "Who says we'll _tell _anyone."

"What?" Sirius and Severus said at once.

"Nothing," replied James and Lily innocently.

Sirius and Severus narrowed their eyes at the two but decided to worry about it later.

"We WILL get you back!" said Sirius.

"Guys, some of us are picking the person who just dared us to dare them," said Remus.

"Yeah, it's not fair," said Alice.

"Fine, from now on you have to pick someone else other then who had just picked you," said Dumbledore.

Everyone agreed on this and they continued, but the only weird thing is that Sirius was now calm and James was no longer grinning.

"Ermm…Black, aren't you meant to be screaming like a girl now?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Huh? Why?" replied Sirius, dumbfounded.

"Because Potter just dared you something terrible!" replied Lily.

"Again with Potter," said James, "Wait? I dared Paddy something?"

'Yeah," replied Lily uncertainly and looking around for help.

"I remember someone daring me something but I just can't remember," said Sirius.

"Ummm……are you two alright?" asked Lily.

"Don't worry, this usually happens," replied Remus.

"Really?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, about three times a month," said Remus.

"Okay, what do we have to do to get their memory back?" said Lily.

"They'll come around soon," explained Remus.

"This is interesting," said Dumbledore, "isn't there any way to bring them back faster?"

"There is, but…er…it involves something I don't think you would want to do," explained Remus.

"And what does this thing consist of?" asked Dumbledore but Remus was sure Dumbledore already knew.

"Well…someone has to kiss them," explained Remus.

"And how do you know this?" asked Alice and Lily, both raising their eyebrows.

"Well…heh!" said Remus, looking at Frank.

"Well…Remus and I followed James and Sirius. They both had girls with them.

"What?" said Lily.

"Well, you _did _refuse to go out with him," explained Remus.

"Oh, yeah," said Lily.

"Anyways, they were about to lose their memory just before they were about to kiss and when they kissed the girls they were with their memories came back.

"He did what?!" questioned Lily.

"Lily, look. He was really sad because you didn't go out with him and he lost his memory until his date kissed him," reasoned Remus.

"True," sighed Lily

They all sat there in silence for a couple of minutes when suddenly Sirius shouted, "NO! I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T!"

"Yeah you will! Man, you sound like Kreacher," laughed out James.

"Kreacher?" Alice asked.

"My family's house-elf," explained Sirius.

"Oh," Alice and Lily said.

"I HATE YOU!" Sirius shouted at James, "Wait…why do I hate you?"

"Is it happening again?" Lily asked Remus.

"Nope! This happens usually. One of them usually forgets something when they come back," explained Remus.

"Oh," said Lily.

"I don't know!" said James sarcastically at Sirius, "maybe because I double-dared you and Snivellus to skip together and pretend you're madly in love with each other!"

"WHAT?!" sobbed Sirius.

"You are so stupid, Black," snickered Severus.

"Shut up you greasy slime ball," sneered Sirius.

"HEY!" said Severus, indignantly.

"Hey," Sirius replied, but uncertain why Severus would say hello now.

"Idiot," muttered James.

"Don't make me start," Sirius warned James.

"I'm not making you start, you just think I am," replied James.

"Git"

"Brat"

"Wait…isn't that a doll?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it is," replied James.

"Well……you fairytopia doll," retorted Sirius.

"Cool! Can I get one? You snake!"

"AAARRRGGGHHHH! YOU HIPPOGRIFF!"

"You Banshee!"

"You Grindylow!"

"You Hinkypinky!"

"What?"

"I don't know! It sounded cool so I just said it!"

"You rinky hinky!"

"You cuddly wuddly!"

"What?"

"Okay. This is getting scary!" said Remus.

"Agreed," everyone said.

"Now. Do the dare," said Lily.

"Fine," said Severus and Sirius with sour faces.

"Now. Padfoot, stand over there," said James, pointing to one side of the room, "and Snivellus, stand over there," he continued, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Now. I want you both to skip to each other and when you reach each other I want you to both hug and declare your undying love for each other!" laughed out James.

When Sirius and Severus stood in their positions James quietly shot a spell so that the ground around them turned to daisies and the walls were now pink.

"Can we just get this over and done with?" said Sirius through gritted teeth.

"Fine," replied Severus in equal anger.

They both started skipping towards each other and hugged and Sirius quickly said, "Erm…I love you!"

"I love you, too!" replied Severus awkwardly.

They both had sour faces that could not be seen because Remus had cast a spell to make them look like they are truly in love with each other.

When they had stopped they saw Lily quickly put something into her robe.

"OH NO! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" shouted Severus.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"When Lily recorded you and Potter she quickly stuffed the thing that records into her robe just like now!" said Severus with terror clearly visible on his face.

Every one burst out laughing, except for Severus and Sirius who fumed, as Lily nodded.

"NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU!" Sirius and Severus shouted.

"Easy, I just pressed a button to turn it on!" said Lily.

"DAMN YOU!" sobbed Sirius.

"We should go to dinner now! We are kind of late at the moment," said Dumbledore.

"Okay," everyone said as they stood up and left the room.

As they made their way to the Great Hall, James and Lily kept glancing at each other and grinned.

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. He thought James and Lily got together but how very wrong he was. When he reached the Great Hall he wished he was dead.

EVERYWHERE were…………

* * *

**YAY! I'M FINISHED! Did you enjoy it? Then winner was shnookemns! WELL DONE! Thanks for the idea! **

**NOW REVIEW! I've had a stressful week and if you review I would be A LOT better! Thanks! Byeeeeeeeeeee………………**


	9. THE END!

**(chapter on Beta!)**

**Hey! I've decided to do this chapter again! I have decided this should be the last chapter! It's a good ending to a random truth or day fanfiction! **

**Anyways...here's my chapter...**

* * *

**An Awkward Day - THE END!**

* * *

As James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Severus, Dumbledore, Lily, Tonks and Alice made their way to the Great Hall, James and Lily kept glancing at each other and grinned.

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. Did James and Lily get together? As if! He would tell Sirius, wouldn't he? Right?

But when Sirius reached the Great Hall he wished he was dead. He knew who was behind it and he knew the reason James and Lily were glancing at each other.

EVERYWHERE were...

**Hmmm...should this author have problems and won't be able to display this scene? Hmmm...depends! Hmmm...I think this author had too many problems in the last chapter and WON'T have any trouble with this scene! If this author did she would be a HORRIBLE, CRUEL PERSON (not that I'm not!) **

EVERYWHERE they looked was...

...

PICTURES!!

...

And...

...

VIDEOS!

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

**(sorry! I'm high on air! YAY!)**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

James looked around with a mischievous grin until he spotted a video being played. That wiped the smirk of his face. It was when he was made to read. James heard shouts from all over the hall.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I NEVER KNEW POTTER WAS A BOOK WORM!"

"I can't believe I used to date a loser like Potter!"

Sirius chuckled at James until he heard...

"DID YOU SEE BLACK? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I can't _believe _I used to date a sore loser like Black. He's an ugly git!"

"HAHAHA! Yours was worse than mine!" laughed James.

What Sirius saw next made him shout, "EVANS!"

"LILY!" shouted Severus.

"Yes?" Lily replied, innocently.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I NEVER KNEW BLACK AND SNAPE WERE INTO EACH OTHER!" laughed a fourth year.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BROTHER IS GAY! AND YOU WERE BLAMING ME!" blurted Regulus.

Everyone looked at him awkwardly. Several people beside him moved away from him.

"Evans?" questioned Sirius.

"Yes?" grinned Lily.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" shouted Sirius.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed a familiar voice...it belonged to James Potter.

"WHAT?" shouted Tonks.

"LILY! I WILL SO GET YOU!" groaned James. It was then Sirius realized that James' picture was there. The one where he was hugging Severus.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teased Sirius.

"What?" asked Lily, innocently.

"That wasn't part of our deal!" pouted James.

"SO YOU TOLD EVANS TO DO THAT!" accused Sirius, pointing a finger accusingly at James.

"NO...ermm...no...I didn't! IT WAS ALL LILY!" said James, pointing accusingly at Lily.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shrieked Lily, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HELD ME BACK WHEN SEV AND BLACK ADMITTED THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!" shouted Lily for everyone to hear.

"I AM STRAIGHT! I DON'T LOVE A GREASY GIT LIKE HIM!" shouted Sirius, pointing at Severus.

"ME TOO! I DON'T FALL FOR ARROGANT IDIOTS LIKE HIM!" bellowed Severus, pointing at Sirius.

"WHAT?! Aren't you the public type?" someone from the Hufflepuff table shouted.

"SO? WHO WAS IT?" asked Sirius, "SO FAR, I'M BLAMING PRONGZ!"

"HEY!" shouted James, indignantly.

"It was!" the rest of the people who were playing the game said.

"THAT'S IT, PRONGZ!" said Sirius before starting to run madly at James.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" screamed James, like a girl, as he made a run for it.

"I'LL GET YOU!" shouted Sirius.

"Uuuummmm...Padfoot, you already got Prongz!" said Remus as everyone laughed.

"Oh, yeah! I'LL KILL YOU, PRONGZ!" shouted Sirius.

"WAIT?! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?" asked James, dumbfounded.

"I don't know!" replied Sirius awkwardly, "it just felt cool saying it!"

"So now, because we don't know what we're fighting about, we should just be civilized and return to being the bestest of friends!" reasoned James.

"Erm...Sirius. If you don't remember, you were just about to kill James because he has embarrassing pictures of you everywhere around the hall for the whole school to see!" reminded Frank.

"Oh, thanks _a lot _Frank!" thanked James, sarcastically.

"No probs," replied Frank as Sirius lunged forwards at James and bit his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OF MY ARM, PADDY! YOU DOG!" shouted James, trying to shake Sirius off.

"I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME," came Sirius' muffled voice as he continued to chew on James' arm.

Everyone in the hall burst out laughing hysterically as James got out of Sirius' reach and made a run for it. Sirius then started chasing James around while picking random words to say,

"KILL...PICTURES...PRONGZ...CHEW OFF ARM...KILL!"

"BLACK, STOP CHEATING ON SNAPE!" said a random Ravenclaw as everyone continued to laugh.

Sirius chased James around the halls a couple of times until catching James and started to chew on his arm again.

"WAIT! I'm meant to get angry, too!" reasoned James.

"How and why?" asked Sirius, letting go of James.

"I _do _have embarrassing pictures of me, too!" reasoned James.

"So? You still planned it, YOU GIT!" said Sirius.

"SHUT UP! YOU SNAPE LOOK-ALIKE!"

"YOU DUMBLEDORE LOOK-ALIKE!"

"OH THAT'S TOO FAR! YOU FILCH LOOK-ALIKE!"

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU MCGONAGALL LOOK-ALIKE!"

"YOU MRS.NORRIS LOOK-ALIKE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!"

"HEY! What's wrong with Mrs. Norris? She's cute!" retorted Filch.

"Go and marry her, why don't you?" both James and Sirius shouted.

"FINE! I will!" retorted Filch as he took Mrs. Norris into his arms and walked out of the hall.

"Okay, that was random!" said Sirius.

"I know!" said James.

"Oh, you know everything, don't you?" snapped Sirius, but he accidentally grinned.

"You two did that on purpose, didn't you?" asked Alice.

"Maybe," said James and Sirius, whistling innocently.

"You just want to be the centre of attention!" said Lily.

"Yeah, you-" started one of the Slytherins.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Dumbledore, who was now sitting at the staff table with the other professors. This made everyone quiet down, "Will you please sit down and eat dinner and enjoy these fancy pictures," continued Dumbledore.

No one had another choice so they sat down and began to eat.

James and Sirius glowered at Dumbledore.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Sirius questioned Dumbledore.

Dumbledore didn't answer. His blue eyes just twinkled but then he said, "I might have played a role in this."

"HOW COULD YOU?" shouted both James and Sirius as they ran to the staff table, their prey at the moment was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore made a run for it like a little child playing chase. They ran all over the hall.

"Hey, where's Wormy?" asked Remus.

About a couple of minutes later they had spotted Peter at the other side of the table. Frank was about to call him but Lily stopped him. Lily wasn't that fond of Peter, she never really liked him.

"In about three minutes, James, Sirius and Dumbledore ran out of the Great Hall...Sirius and James, laughing evilly and madly...and Dumbledore running away like a child being chased by a the boogie-man...the day couldn't get weirder...or maybe it could...

* * *

**MUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHA! I know it's kind of weird picturing Dumbledore running around the hall like a little child but it's still funny! **

**Well...that's it! I hope you all had fun reading my fanfiction!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
